Impossible Love
by shadyking
Summary: Two people who never thought that they would fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Impossible Love

Summary: the story of two people who never thought that they would end up falling in love

Chapter 1: Introduction

Our story starts in a small unknown village that is very peaceful and very lively. Children run through the street playing while their parents stand around talking about the days events or just catching up with old friends. Suddenly a child looks up towards the sky and sees something flying towards him.

"Mommy look" the child exclaimed

His mother looks up and sees the object. As the object comes closer the mother grabs her child and runs. Just seconds after she ran away the object landed in the building that was behind her.

A person wearing a long black robe comes out of the dust. "Man that hurt"

"It was suppose to hurt" an unknown voice exclaimed

The mysterious person looked up to see a man with long purple hair and matching eyes standing in front of them.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone? I'm not harming anyone" the mysterious man asked

"Because it's what we do. Till your gone we won't rest!" the cloaked figure exclaimed "NOW DIE" the cloaked figure charged at the mysterious man.

The mysterious man dodges then kicks the cloaked person into another building. "Just leave me alone and I won't have to kill you"

The cloaked person get up out of the ruble " I wont leave you alone till you pay for killing 2 members of my clan" the cloaked figure again charges at the mysterious man and swings their sword.

The mysterious man flips and barely dodges the sword. "Apparently you still haven't been taught to never fight with anger guiding you" the mysterious man pins the cloaked figure against a wall. "I'll spare your life for now. After you learn that lesson come find me and we will fight again." The mysterious man disappears.

The cloaked person walks out of the village to return to their home, hanging their head in defeat knowing that the news they bring won't be happy.

The cloaked person enters a castle that wasn't too far from the village they were just in but just far enough not to be seen. As they enter the castle they remove their hood revealing long black hair and a set of matching black eyes.

"Welcome home sister Shadoah" a voice said from behind her

"Hey brother reaper" Shadoah said in a sad voice

"What's wrong sis" Reaper asked

"I failed to slay Phantom today" Shadoah said

"Don't worry sis you'll get him next time. The crusnik will eventually slay the last of the lycans." Reaper said

"I know but I wanted him dead for killing two of our members" Shadoah exclaimed

"So was that your true reason for taking him on, even though I said you weren't ready" said another voice

"Brother Dirk, that's not the only reason I took it" answered Shadoah

"What was the other reason lil sis?" asked Dirk

"You know I enjoy challenges, and him being the last and strongest makes it a challenge" answered Shadoah

"Well sis, why don't you go get some rest and tomorrow we will begin training again to build your strength for your next encounter with him" Dirk said as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"Fine" Shadoah said as she walked off to her room

Meanwhile in a hospital far away from the castle

Phantom walks into the delivery room. "Sorry I'm late I ran into some old friends and lost track of time" he said with a laugh

"Its ok your son waited for you to arrive before he wanted to come out" the blue haired girl exclaimed

"I'm glad I didn't miss anything Gurren-chan" phantom said with a smile

"Me too Phantom-kun" Gurren said

After a couple hours in the delivery room the sounds of a crying baby could be heard.

"It's a boy" the doctor said

Phantom looked at Gurren and smiled as she smiled back at him.

"Do you want to cut the cord Phantom?" the doctor asked

"Sure" phantom said as he grabbed the scissors and cut the cord

The nurse then wrapped the child up in a blue blanket and hands him to Gurren.

"So what are we going to name him hun?" Gurren asked while looking at her husband

"Neo, after an old friend of mine who I saw as a lil brother but then he fell during battle" Phantom said

"Neo's perfect" Gurren said with a smile "You want to hold him" she asked

"Yes I do" he said as he grabbed his new son from his mother's arms and then walked over to the window to look at the full moon while gurren fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 4 Years Later

"It's been 4 years since we last fought." Shadoah said as she looked at the picture of Phantom hanging on the wall.

"You ready to resume training sis?" Dirk said walking up behind her

"Yes brother Dirk" Shadoah said.

Shadoah and Dirk walk back to the training room to continue her training.

Over in a quiet village far way from the castle, Phantom is walking into his house.

"I'm home," Phantom said as he entered his house

"DADDY!" Neo said as he jumped into his dad's arms.

Phantom catches his son. "How's my lil boy? Were you good for mommy while daddy was gone?"

"I'm good" Neo said hugging his father. "I'm just glad your home."

"And he was a lil angel while you were gone, like always." Gurren said walking into the room.

"Hey babe," Phantom said as he kissed Gurren on the cheek

"Welcome home," she said as she kissed Phantom on the cheek. "How was your mission?"

"Mission was easy, but then again for my team all our missions are easy. All I really wanted was to return home to my family." Phantom said as he put Neo back on the ground.

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard outside.

"Get your ass here and fight me Phantom" Reaper said screaming while he caused yet another explosion.

"Get somewhere safe you two. I'll go deal with the problem" Phantom said to his wife and son.

"But hun, you just got home," Gurren said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me babe, just get somewhere safe and I'll be back," Phantom said then ran out of the house towards the outskirts of the village.

Gurren grabs Neo's hand and takes him somewhere safe.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the village Phantom arrive to see who is causing the trouble.

"Should have known it was you Reaper," said Phantom

"I'm glad to see you remember me lycan scum," Reaper said with a smile

"What is it you want Reaper? I'm not in that good of a mood right now cause of you," Phantom said.

"I want to kill you for what you did to my sister," Reaper exclaimed.

"Wait, you're saying the person I fought 4 years ago was a girl?" Phantom said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes and when she returned home she was upset and you're the cause. So I'm here to make you pay," Reaper said.

"Well considering I could tell she was a beginner she definitely stronger that you, Reaper," Phantom said with a smile.

"Shut it lycan sum, DARK LIGHTNING," Reaper said as black lightning bolts flew towards Phantom.

"Still up to the same old attacks Reaper, STONE BARRIER," said Phantom as a stone barrier covered him protecting him from the attack.

"Grrr DARK LIGHTNING FIST," said Reaper as he punched the stone barrier causing it to turn into ruble.

After the smoke cleared Phantom was no where to be seen.

"Come out and fight or are you running with your tail between your legs your coward," yelled Reaper.

"You should know better than anyone I never run from a battle, WOLF CLAW," Phantom said as he slashed Reaper across the chest.

Couple hours later back at the castle training room. "That's all for today Shadoah. Your skills are definitely improving. Who knows you may be able to slay that last lycan next time you two meet," Dirk said with a smile.

"It's all do to your help brother Dirk. I never would have been able to accomplish this on my own," said Shadoah.

Suddenly screams could be heard in the halls

"Get him to med room 4 stat" a castle medic yelled

"What's that?" asked Shadoah

"I don't know, lets go see" stated Dirk

Shadoah and Dirk walked into the hall to see a several medics carrying a very beaten up and very bloody clan member.

"Was that Reaper?" asked Shadoah with a concerned look on her face.

"It was Reaper. But how did he end up like that?" Dirk stated.

A couple hours later after a long process of stitches and surgeries Shadoah and Dirk could go and see Reaper.

"What happened to you?" asked Dirk

"I went and faced Phantom only to get my ass handed to me," stated Reaper.

"Well now you wished that you didn't piss me of to the point where I took your ability to heal your wounds away," stated Shadoah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 14 years and Some News

We find Phantom walking around a village wearing a long black coat with red wings on the back and flames around the bottom. He is now the leader of his own village. Walking beside him is his now 18 year old son Neo.

"You know mom would be proud of what you've done with yourself, if you would talk to her," Neo said while looking at his father.

"Why should I even talk to her, she divorced me and then for no good reason what so ever took my visitation rights away," stated Phantom in a stern tone.

"Dad, don't you think I know that. All I'm saying is let her know what you're up to. Just caused you two got a divorced and married to two new people doesn't mean she doesn't still worry about you." Neo said.

"I'm sorry I just can't talk to her with out bad emotions coming up," Phantom stated.

"Anyway, how's Sakura doing?" Neo asked changing the subject.

"She could give birth any day now to our 6th and 7th child," Phantom stated with a smile

"Wow, I'm surprised your not with her now," Neo stated.

"I wish I could be, but I have a village to run and protect," Phantom said.

"Man being a leader of this village must be putting a strain on your marriage with her?" Neo asked.

"We have our moments, but nothing we haven't worked out before," Phantom said while smiling.

Suddenly they see a boy running towards them with purple hair with hints of white in it.

"Dad, there you are!" the boy said as he tried to catch his breath, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Daniel calm down. What do you need?" Phantom said.

"Mom's gone into labor, she's at the hospital right now waiting for you" Daniel said after finally catching his breathe.

"Well you two lets get going" Phantom said as he ran off towards the hospital.

"WAIT UP DAD!!!" Neo and Daniel said as they ran after him.

Meanwhile Shadoah was entering the castle after a very simple mission of slaying another low level demon.

"When will Dirk stop giving me these low ass demons and let me go after Phantom," Shadoah thought. "Ever since Reaper came back so beaten up all those years ago he's moved Phantom's death to the side. Does he actually believe we won't ever be able to kill him?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds by a two year old boy running down the hall screaming mommy's home.

"MOMMY!" the boy screamed as he jumped into her arms.

"Hey Kenji" Shadoah said as she hugged her son. "Were you good for everyone while I was gone?"

"Nope, I was a lil troublemaker like always," Kenji said.

All that statement did was make Shadoah laugh a lil, which she hadn't done in along time. "You always know how to cheer me up don't Kenji?" Shadoah asked.

"Yep!" Kenji stated with a smile. "When is daddy coming back?" he asked looking at his mom.

At this point Shadoah's eldest daughter was walking by. "I could care less if any of them return." She stated as she walked by.

"Kyrie!" Shadoah yelled.

"What mom I really don't care. Neither of them treated you like you deserved to be treated. So I could care less if any of them return," Kyrie snapped back. 

""True, but you didn't have to say it in such a rude tone" Shadoah said.

"Whatever, I'm going out I'll be back later," Kyrie said as she walked out of the door.

Shadoah looked to see Kenji asleep in her arms. Shadoah smiled and carried him back to his room and placed him in his bed and covered him and kissed his forehead. As she walked out of his room she saw Dirk standing against the wall.

"Hey bro, Can I help you with something?" Shadoah asked.

"I'm here to give you your next mission," Dirk said.

Shadoah sighed "what low ass demon am I going after now?" she asked

"Actually I'm sending you to talk to someone. He has some information you need to hear." Dirk said.

"Who do I have to talk to?" Shadoah asked

"You'll actually be meeting someone and they will take you to him," Dirk said.

"Your not trying to set me up with one of your friends are you?" Shadoah asked.

"No sis I'm not," Dirk said "Now go, I'll watch Kenji for you."

"Thanks bro," Shadoah said as she left the castle once again.

When Shadoah was about half-way to her supposed destination, she saw a guy with white hair and white eyes sitting on a rock.

"Are you the guy I'm suppose to meet?" Shadoah asked the strange man.

"Depends, who sent you?" the man asked back.

"Dirk sent me" Shadoah responded.

"Ok then, name's Neji and I'll take you to see who you need to see" Neji stated as he started walking off.

Shadoah followed Neji until they reached the gates of a village and Shadoah stopped.

"Reason you stopped?" Neji asked Shadoah.

"Sorry I was just amazed at how beautiful the village is. I've never seen one like this." Shadoah said.

"Yeah this village is known for its beauty, but we have to get you to the person you need to see before he goes into another meeting." Neji stated and started walking again.

Shadoah followed Neji right to what appeared to be leader's office. Neji then opened the door and Shadoah walked in and the door closed behind her.

"Ahh so you're finally here" A voice said from the chair facing the window.

"So you have some information for me that I need to hear." Shadoah said.

The chair spun around revealing Phantom sitting in it. "Who told you I had info for you, I merely wanted to talk to you since I haven't seen you in about 18 years." Phantom said.

"YOU!" Shadoah screamed as she started running towards him.

Phantom put up a hand stopping her in her tracks. "I wouldn't do that. I merely just want to talk not fight. You've already proven your strong to me no need to try anymore." Phantom said. "Why don't we go for a walk through the village and you can tell me what you've been up too."

The two left his office and started walking through the village. Shadoah was amazed at how peaceful the village was considering who their leader was.

Shadoah looked at Phantom with a confusing look. "Why would you want to talk to me considering I've tried to kill you and what makes you think I'm going to talk to you since you've killed 2 members of my clan and almost killed one of my brothers?" Shadoah asked.

Phantom smiled and then looked at her. "Well maybe I was hoping we could put the past behind us and our clans could work together." Phantom said.

Shadoah noticed that he had quiet a cute look to him and tried to hold back a blush. "What makes you think we would agree to that?" Shadoah asked.

"It was just a though for you to take back with you and ask your leader. Also has any one told you that you look like your mother?" Phantom stated with a smile.

"How do you know my mother?" Shadoah asked in a harsh tone thinking that her mother would ever converse with a lycan.

"Why don't you ask her instead of me? This is something you would rather hear from her." Phantom said. "So what have you been up to since we last faced off?"

"Well I've been married twice and divorced twice. One guy cheated on me and the other guy chose to believe some lie that someone told him about me. So know my brothers are helping me raise my teenage daughter, who seems to have her own life, and my 2 year old son" Shadoah said but wasn't sure why she found it so easily to open up to this lycan when she always found it hard to open up to a guy till she new them more and she almost nothing about him.

"Wow a 2 year old son now that takes me back." Phantom laughed as they continued their walk.

"Well what about you?" Shadoah asked. "I mean you're a leader of a village so things must be pretty good?"

Phantom sighed "Well I'm currently in my second marriage, being torn away from my family by this job of mine, and just recently had 2 newborn girls, and I my marriage is on the rocks because I work long hours and hardly get alone time with my wife. But what she doesn't know is I have a half day coming up so I'll be able to spend time with her and just her." Phantom said as he smiled at the thought.

"Wow she sounds like she's a lucky woman" Shadoah said while trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Well I'm sure you need to get back to your kids so I'll walk you back t the gate and say goodbye." Phantom said as the two walked towards the village gate.

Shadoah and Phantom arrived at the gate and said their good byes to each other and Shadoah made her way home but for some reason couldn't get Phantom off her mind.

Once Shadoah entered the castle she headed straight for her mom's room,. She knew she her mom didn't like to be bothered except for emergencies and to her this was an emergency. She knocked on the door and waited an answer.

"Come in" a voice from the other side of the door said.

Shadoah entered her mom's room. "Mom, can I ask you something?" Shadoah asked.

"Sure Shadoah, come in and have a seat and ask what you may," her mom said.

Shadoah made her way to the chair in front of her mom's desk, "What is your connection with Phantom?" Shadoah asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I went and talked to him earlier today and he mentioned I looked a lot like you and then he mentioned I should get the info from you instead of him. So I ask again, what is your connection with him?" Shadoah stated.

"I knew I would have to tell you one day, but I really didn't want to," she said.

"Mom, please just tell," Shadoah asked.

"Well it started while your father was away at battle and you decided it was time to come out, so I got in the carriage and the driver was taking me to a local hospital. Somewhere along the way our carriage was attacked by some lycans and the driver was killed. All I heard was screaming and growling and sounds of battle but I did my best to remain calm. After the sounds died down, the door to the carriage opened and there stood Phantom, in his human form, covered in blood. He asked if I was ok and of course I said no and that I was in labor. He then carefully carried me out of the carriage and delivered you into this world. After he wrapped you in a blanket and handed you to me, several lycans decided that it was the right time to attack while I was weak. As they started their attack, Phantom turned into his lycan form and defended both of us against the oncoming lycans. After they left he returned to his human form. It was after that I made him you protector till the day you could train with your brother to protect yourself." Mom said.

"So you're telling me I've been trying to kill someone that is my protector. And why didn't anyone tell me?" Shadoah exclaimed.

"Well considering I just told Dirk recently about this, which is why going after him has been abandoned, and the other reason I sent you to talk to him," mom said.

"I still don't see why after all these years you never told me," Shadoah exclaimed.

"I don't know I guess that you being so filled with rage that it was always a bad time to tell you." Mom responded.

"Well I'm going to bed see you in the morning mom." Shadoah said as she left her mom's office and headed to her room.

Once in her room she laid on her bed and thought about everything that happened today. From her talk with Phantom to finding out he has always been protecting her while she was younger. She soon fell asleep and began to dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Unforgettable Day

It has been two weeks since she talked to Phantom and he still hasn't left her mind. Now it didn't affect her training or slaying of demons but it changed the way she dreamed. He was always in them and he was always protecting her, whether she was being attacked by demons or just strange dark figures. He was always by her side, he was always protecting her. These dreams only made her feeling towards him grow stronger. Now they were at the point where she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to be with him.

"He's married," she thought to herself, "he would never leave his wife for me."

Suddenly her phone went off and she noticed she had a text but not from a number she recognized. She read the message anyway thinking that maybe it was from one of her friends that may have changed their number and was just saying it was them.

The message read:

Meet me at the lake near your castle. I'll be waiting for you

Shadoah was sure her heart stopped. But she went to the lake where she found Phantom sitting there. She at loss for words and breathe. As she approached him she noticed he was crying. She sat next to him. "What's wrong Phantom?" she said.

"She left me" he said while still crying.

"Who left you?" she asked placing a hand on his back to comfort him.

"Sakura left, she finally decided that being a village leader's wife was too much for her, so she divorced me and on top of that she abandoned her kids as well." He said.

"Ok then why are you here you should be back with your kids taking care of them," she stated.

"That's it, I can't stand it anymore, two women have divorced me for stupid reasons and I just can't take anymore. I'm here so you can kill me," He said as tears rolled down his face.

Shadoah was shocked. He wanted her to kill her. Yes it would ease tensions from the past but her with her new feeling towards him, how could he ask that of her, plus he would be abandoning his kids just like their mom did.

"I'm sorry I can't do that Phantom." She said.

"Why not you're a crusnik and I'm the strongest lycan out there, you would face no more problems and be able to live in peace." He snapped back.

Shadoah took her sword in her hand but couldn't raise it to kill him. "I still say I can't. You would be abandoning your kids just like your wife did." She stated.

Phantom took her sword in her hand and raised it to his neck. "Just do it, they were better off with their mother who was always there than a father who wasn't" he said

Shadoah saw her trembling as she looked into his eyes. "Was he that depressed that he thought this was the only way out." She thought to herself as she continued to look in is eyes. She could see how hurt he was just by the look he was giving. Next thing she knew her sword was in the ground and her lips were locked with his.

Phantom broke the kiss and gave Shadoah a confusing look. "What was that for?" he asked as he looked in her eyes.

Shadoah blushed. "Well ever since you and I talked I sorta started getting feelings for you which just grew over the past two weeks." She just couldn't believe she said that and to the guy who just wanted her to kill him.

Phantom smiled and pulled her back into a more deserving first kiss. Shadoah merely closed her eyes and kissed him back. The two remained like that for what seemed like hours before they broke the kiss. Phantom merely pulled her into a hug and held her close. At that moment both of them were as happy as they could ever be.

It was only moments before Shadoah looked up into his eyes and asked "So what now?" she of course said this with a smile.

"Well I could take you back to my village and we could go to my place and I could cook you a lovely dinner and we can see where the night goes from there." He said looking back in her eyes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but what about your kids?" she said.

"They are spending the night with their aunt and uncle. I asked them because I didn't think I would be coming back. But they will be back in the morning." He said.

"Well then why are we still here. Let's get moving," she said.

Phantom and Shadoah walked hand in hand back to his village and then walked to his house. Once there Phantom walked into the kitchen and started preparing dinner as Shadoah sat at the counter watching his every move. She couldn't help but love watching him cook.

After he was done cooking he took the food over to the table where Shadoah was sitting somewhat patiently for the food he was preparing. He set a plate of spaghetti with meatballs and several slices of garlic bread in front of her.

"Looks delicious," she said as she picked up her fork and started eating.

"It's my specialty," he said as he started eating.

After dinner Shadoah helped Phantom clean the dishes.

"You don't have to help you know," he said looking over to Shadoah.

"I felt like helping, so deal with it," she said with a smile

The kitchen was soon filled with laughter as the two finished the cleaning. After they cleaned the kitchen the two moved to the leaving room to watch a movie. During the movie the two would steal kisses from one another till it got to the point they lost interest in the movie all together. The two were too busy kissing and searching each others mouths with their tongues. They could tell the moment was getting intense.

Shadoah broke the kiss, "Where's your room?" she asked catching her breathe.

"What's wrong with here?" he asked looking into her eyes. "I mean the kids aren't here."

"I just want our first time to be somewhere more right than on the couch. Maybe we can try it here another time," she said with smile. "Now where is your room?"

Phantom and Shadoah got up off the couch as he leads her to his room. Upon entering his room she went right over to the bed sat on it and wiggled her finger towards her inviting him over. When he got over there she pulled him into a nice passionate kiss, which he gladly returned as they collapsed onto the bed him on top of her.

He moved to her neck and started kissing her neck as she ran her finger under his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. After his shirt was removed he went back to exploring her neck. All Shadoah could do was move her fingers down his back because the pleasure felt so good. She was enjoying every minute but wanted him to go so much further.

"Phantom please, I don't think I can take much more," she begged him

"Ok I won't make you wait anymore longer," he said with a smile.

He slide off her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Then he did away that pesky bra and began sucking on her right breast as his other hand moved down and into her pants and into her underwear and began teasing. Shadoah began to moan softly at the pleasure she was receiving. This was like none she received from her other two husbands. She wasn't sure if it was the way he paid attention to every inch of her body or by the way he judged what to do next by her reactions.

Next thing she knew he was between her legs thrusting his tongue in and out of her and it was driving her crazy. "Phantom get your damn pants off now" she demanded.

He followed her demand and placed the tip of his dick at her pussy. "You sure about this?" he asked looking at her.

She nodded her head and he slide in her pussy nice and slow so she could feel every inch of him. This caused her to let out a loud moan. That sound was all Phantom needed to let him know it was ok to continue. He began to go faster and this pleased Shadoah even more.

"Harder" she said between moans.

Phantom of course answered her request by pounding harder into her. This of course caused her to scream out his name. He then leaned over and began kissing her neck again. She responded by digging her nails into his back. This only of course made him go faster and deeper.

"Oh right there, that's the spot" she said as she pushed her nails into his back deeper. He only responded by going faster and deeper.

Shadoah still couldn't believe that she was actually doing this with someone 18 years ago she wanted to kill but know that was disappearing and she wanted nothing more but him in her future.

Next thing she new he had flipped her over on her stomach and he was now behind her fucking her like an animal. Phantom leaned over and gently bit her neck. This only caused her pussy to tighten around his dick. Shadoah on the other hand was feeling so much pleasure she was reaching her limits.

"Phantom I'm so close" she said between moans.

"Me too," he whispered in her ear.

Phantom went faster and harder as he heard Shadoah continue to moan and scream out his name. It was long after he increased his speeds that he heard:

"I'm cuming," Shadoah screamed.

Feeling her cum only brought him to his limits even faster and with one final thrust he came right into her. He then collapsed right next to her on his bed and laid there as the both tried to catch their breathe.

"Damn," was all she could say. She had never felt this good ever. Having sex with him was like being on cloud 9.

"Damn is right," Phantom said agreeing with her. He couldn't lye to her; he honestly hadn't felt anything that good with any of his other two wives. He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. She responded by laying her head on his chest and cuddling close to him.

It wasn't soon after this that they both fell asleep.

It was about 3 am and Shadoah woke up and thought she just had dream till she realized that she wasn't in her room. She looked around and didn't see Phantom in the bed next to her. So she decided to get up and go look for him. She wandered around the house looking in every room and eventually found him in what appeared to be a nursery. She walked in and saw him sitting in a chair feeding one of his newborns.

"There you are," she said

Phantom looked up and saw Shadoah. "Hey sorry Rose woke up and needed feeding and I didn't want to wake you," he said.

"I thought you said all your children were at their aunt and uncle's for the night" she said.

"Sorry I forgot that these two needed to stay here. Either their aunt or uncle would have come to stay here and look after them during the night but I called ahead and said not to," he responded.

"Can I hold her?" Shadoah asked.

"Sure, I need to feed the other one anyway," Phantom said as he handed over Rose and her bottle to Shadoah.

Shadoah stood there feeding Rose as she watched Phantom go and pick up Mimi, who had just woken up and feed her. She then realized that this was going to be hard for to raise all older kids plus take care of these two newborns and run his village.

"Phantom," she said.

"Yes Shadoah," he said back

"What if I move in to help you take care of your kids while you work?" she said. She was unsure what he would say. I mean they just had their first date and now she wants to move in with him. "That was a stupid question" she thought to herself.

"I would enjoy that," he said.

Shadoah was somewhat shocked at what he said. He actually agreed to it.

"Feel free to bring your kids as well. I can't wait to meet them," he said

They finished feeding the kids and putting them back to bed. Then after that they returned to bed and fell asleep once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- His Side of the Story

Shadoah woke up after getting some more sleep to see that Phantom was still sleeping next her. She laid there thinking about how cute he was while he was sleeping. Just then thoughts ran through her head about how her fellow crusniks would take the news that she was now dating a lycan. She tried to best to push the thoughts aside but was not having any luck. Just then she felt two very comforting arms wrap around her waist and a pair of warm soft lips press against her neck.

"Stop worrying about it," Phantom said.

"How can I, crusniks and lycans are not supposed to be mates, we are meant to enemies," Shadoah said with a sad look on her face.

"Actually I'm not a lycan, I'm and angel with a wolf demon sealed inside of him. I got dragged into this war," Phantom said trying his best to reassure her.

"Please tell me your side of the story," Shadoah asked as she stared Phantom in the eye.

"And what story would that be?" Phantom asked momentarily confused.

"The story about how you protected my mom on the day of my birth and protected me afterwards," Shadoah stated.

"Ahh that story," Phantom said, "That's a long story."

"Please, I need to know," Shadoah begged as she began to pout.

"OK I'll tell. Just never use the pout again," Phantom said.

"I promise," Shadoah said clearly lying through her teeth.

"Ok let's see where to begin?" Phantom said.

*Flashback*

Phantom was jumping tree to tree looking for the set of crusniks warriors he was suppose to ambush.

'Why the hell am I fighting this war and how did I get dragged into this?' Phantom thought as he continued on his path.

Just then a carriage past him and it was going awfully fast and Phantom felt something was wrong and that the occupants would require his medical assistance. Phantom followed the carriage till he saw a group of 4 lycan blocking the path. Phantom stayed hidden to see what was going on. Just then the 4 lycans jumped the carriage driver and ripped him to pieces. Then the 4 lycans surrounded the carriage as one headed for the door to take care of the occupant.

Phantom jumped out from where he was hiding. His eyes were that of a wolf, his hands and feet had turned into claws and black fur had started growing over his body. "Leave that carriage alone or deal with me!"

"Stay out of this matter Phantom, we need to kill the queen so we can continue our wrath against vampires that used as slaves," one of the lycans said.

"I repeat, back away or face me," Phantom said. It was at this moment Phantom was between the lycans and the carriage.

"You'll regret helping them," another lycan said as he charged at Phantom.

Phantom merely took his paw and sent the lycan flying into a tree. Another lycan attack Phantom, but he slashed the lycan across the chest killing it and getting blood all over himself. The 2 lycans grabbed there injured member and ran to get reinforcements. Phantom took a deep breathe and returned to his normal human like state. He then opened the door to the carriage to see a pregnant woman covering her face in fear.

"Please, don't kill me," the woman asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you," Phantom said.

The lady looked at Phantom and handed him her arm so he could help her out. After she was out of the carriage she said "Thank you, I'm Queen Nocturne, the current crusnik queen. Please tell me you know how to delivery a baby, because mine is ready to come out."

"I do and my name is Phantom Dark, I'm an experienced medical professional." Phantom said.

Phantom sat and leaned the queen against the carriage and prepared himself to deliver the new prince/princess to this world.

"Ok I can see the head, so I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can," Phantom said.

The queen nodded and pushed as hard as she could.

After a couple of hard pushes the baby was finally out and was crying.

"It's a girl," Phantom said as he wrapped the child in a blanket from the carriage and handed it to the mother.

The queen smiled down at her new princess as she thought of what to name her.

Just then several lycans emerged from the shadows of the surrounding forest.

"Looks like we will have no problems taking care of the queen, now that she is weak," one of the lycans said.

At that moment without hesitating Phantom turned into his full wolf form. "You will do no such thing. I will not allow harm to come to her. If you want her you have to go through me!"

The queen was surprised to see a lycan betraying his kind just to protect her and her daughter.

"If that's what you wish Phantom, we have no choice," another lycan said.

The lycans then attacked Phantom intending to quickly deal with him and kill the queen. Phantom blocked and attacked every lycan that charged at him, but he also never left his spot in front of the queen and her child. As the attacks continued and Phantom and the other lycans received injury after injury, Phantom finally killed them and stood there panting form exhaustion as he returned to his human form.

The queen, though scared, walked over to Phantom and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why did protect me from your own kind?" she asked.

"Trust me I'm no lycan. I have a wolf demon sealed inside me. During a full moon they saw me change and dragged me into this war." Phantom explained.

The queen noticed his wounds were healing really fast. "I want to ask something of you"

"What would that be?" Phantom asked.

"I want you to come back to my castle and protect my daughter till the day she can begin training on her own or with her siblings," the queen stated.

"What of your fellow crusniks? They will know I'm there" Phantom said.

"Not if you hide in the shadows of the castle," the queen said.

"Then I accept, I will protect your daughter from any attack and if need to protect the rest of your clan as well," Phantom said as he stood and smiled.

The queen then got back in the carriage and Phantom drove the carriage back to the castle.

*End Flashback*

"So up till the day you began your training I hid in the shadows of the castle and any lycan that tried to harm you met his end very quickly," Phantom said.

"So if you were to protect me, how come you attacked me all those years ago?" Shadoah asked.

"Well seeing as you were wearing a cloak that covered your face and scent, I didn't know it was you," Phantom replied.

"I see," was Shadoah could reply with.

Just then the sounds of children were heard coming through the halls.

"Well looks like my kids are home," Phantom said as he got out of bed and got dressed.

"Well next time your available, give me a call," Shadoah said as she got up and dressed and snuck out the window.

"What happened to you moving in?" Phantom asked.

"Let's take it slow for now, I don't want this to end like my previous relationships," Shadoah explained as she sneaked one last kiss before running off back to the crusnik castle.


End file.
